Defender of Men - Sacrifice
by Blondie 24-7
Summary: Alexandra Swan has had a lot happen in her relatively short life. If she thought being the only police officer in Seattle to know of the existence of Vampires was hard, then she really had no idea what she had gotten herself into when her little sister dragged her along on an impromptu trip to Italy. DemetriXOC


A/N: _I haven't written anything in a very very long time, but I decided to give it a shot again. I'm not sure how often I'll update, I've been working on an Avengers Fic but haven't worked up the courage to post it yet and figured I could start with this. I just wrote it quick and didn't have my sister edit it like I usually do with anything, so I apologize for any mistakes!I obviously don't own Twilight, all credit where credit is due. Enjoy!_

 **Chapter 1**

I was walking back to the station with a fresh cup of coffee when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. Turning quickly I caught a glimpse and then he vanished into thin air. Dropping my cup I rushed down the alley. My hand instinctively going to my hip to hover over my gun even though I knew it would be useless. They really over glamorized this vampire slaying bullshit in Buffy.

Reaching the end of the ally I peered around the corner in time to see the pale lifeless body of the victim fall to the ground. Sighing I realised that I was too late for this one. The creature turned to me. He was just a kid, maybe 17, the same age as my sister Bella. That didn't make what I had to do any easier. In a flash he had me by my through against a brick building.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing out here all alone?" He asked with a malice that didn't seem right coming from one so young. He flicked his tongue out to lick the blood running down his chin and I was thankful for the dimness of the ally not showing me the vivid redness of his eyes.

Instead of granting him the response that I knew he wanted I focused on him hard. I didn't need eye contact, but it certainly helped. After 2 seconds I felt the familiar haziness overcome me and my pupils blow out. "Let me go." I commanded. I said it with such conviction that it was obvious I was getting a hold of this 'gift.' He dropped me like I was a hot potato and stood still waiting for his next command, a vacant expression on his face.

"I'm really sorry about this…" I whispered trailing off. There was no point in making conversation or apologizing, I knew that. But taking a life, no matter how you do it and what type of life that it is, it never gets any easier. Before I lost my conviction and my control over him I refocused.

"Break off your head." It wasn't a strong commanding voice anymore but it didn't matter. He did as I asked, his lifeless body flopping to the ground next to his earlier victims. The head dropping a full second later.

I nudged the bodies closer with my foot. Hating the fact that I couldn't give the woman's family the closure of knowing what happened. But also knowing that the more people dug, the more that they'd find out. I couldn't risk more vampires coming into town and finding out about me and my sister. We weren't supposed to know, nobody with a heartbeat was. I took my second to last zippo lighter out of my pocket, lighting it and dropping it onto the bodies. Walking away I did my best not to look back. Walking to the end of the ally I straitened out my clothes, making sure my scarf covered my neck and that no bruises would be visible before stepping out. Making my way around the coffee stain on the sidewalk I made my way back toward the police station. I wouldn't need coffee to stay awake now. That's for sure.

My phone ringing in my pocked drove me out of my autopilot haze like walk. Pulling it out I saw that it was my dad. Hitting answer I worked to make my voice sound normal.

"Hey Dad, what's up? Is Bella ok?" Dad didn't call me during the work day unless it was serious. I was just thankful that my voice wasn't raspy from the near choking minutes before.

"Bella's fine. It's Harry. He Died. Heart Attack." Dad's voice was raspy though. He had been crying. It was weird to think of my strong father breaking down like that, but it wouldn't have been his first moment of weakness.

"I'm so sorry Daddy. What can I do?" I asked concerned. Harry was one of my Dad's best friends. I had lost a best friend before, so I could imagine exactly how he was feeling.

"Can you come home? Just for the weekend. There's the funeral… and I don't… I just don't want Bella left all alone. I can't be there for her this weekend, and we've barely just got her back. She worries me sometimes and.." He was rambling.

Deciding to put an end to his torture I broke in. "I get it Daddy. Focus on you and on Harry's family this weekend. I'll be there in…" I took the phone away from my face to check the time "5ish hours, does that work?"

"Yes, thank you Lexi. I'll see you soon." He said. The relief in his voice was audible, making me wonder if Bella had really gotten as much better as we had thought.

"Love you Daddy" I said quietly. We weren't a big 'emotions' family. We didn't say a lot of I love you's, they were usually assumed. But under the circumstances I figured that he would appreciate it.

"I love you too, drive safe" I smiled as I heard the phone hang up. Thankful that we didn't have to continue the touchy feely stuff. Shoving my frozen hands into my pockets with my phone I made my way down the final block to the police station.

"I thought you were getting coffee!" My partner Derek called as I walked right past him. His exclamation making me smile despite the circumstances. I ignored him making my way through the bullpen to Chief Hunts office. Knocking on the door frame next to his open door I stuck my head in. He was on the phone, but he gestured for me to take a seat.I sat down in the seat across from his desk waiting for him to finish up.

"And I expect it done and on my desk by 5:00, do you understand Rogers? Good." He hung up with a little more gusto than strictly necessary, but his grumpy expression turned happy when he looked up to talk to me. He tried to treat me the same as everyone else, he really did. I was just the type of person that people really liked. I had charisma I guess. I could "make a starving man give me his only sandwich" if I wanted to, or at least that's how Derek like to put it. That's why I'm developing that particular 'gift,' or at least that's what I think. The only person who knows about that 'gift' is Bells.

"Hey Chief," I stated with a slight smile.

"Hello Swan, you're not trying to weasel your way out of your paperwork too, are you?" He asked with a slight chuckle. He looked just like commissioner Gordon in the Dark Knight trilogy, well older but still.

"No sir!" I insisted quietly a fully grin cracking onto my face, before it slid off promptly. "I was wondering if I could take off early though," I said with a slight wince, pulling the file that I had due to him today and placing it on his desk. I was always early with my paperwork.

He looked down at the file in surprise, then back at me questioningly. "My Dad's best friend passed away, He'd like me to come home and help out for the weekend."

"You go ahead Swan, Family first. I'll see you 6:00am sharp on Monday." Although his voice was stern his eyes showed his sympathy. I thanked him, taking off before he could change his mind.

I stopped briefly by Derek's desk. "Hey Der, I'm taking off to Forks. My Dad's best friend died. Let me know if you find anything new." I said referring to the ever growing stack of missing persons files growing between our desks. The FBI was working on it, but the more eyes the better. I know what was happening to those poor soles, and that made being assigned to the cases even worse, since I knew we would never be able to 'solve' them for the families.

"I'm so sorry to hear that Al. You gonna be ok?" He asked looking up from the stack.

A single tear slid down my cheek. "He had 2 kids you know? Seth he's only 14. I practically grew up with Leah… I just can't believe he's gone." My heartbreak showing for the first time since the phone call. Derek looked at me with sympathy, he was about to apologize before I cut him off. Wiping the negative emotions from my face, I gave him a slight smile. "I'll be back Monday, don't burn the place down." I grabbed the stack of old starbuck cups off the corner of his desk before turning and hurrying out of the station, dropping the cups in the trash on my way. I got in my car and made a quick stop by my apartment to change and pack a bag before starting the long trek for Forks from Seattle.

Looking up in the rearview mirror I saw the beginnings of bruises starting across my neck from the hand. You could tell exactly what it was, Dad was going to flip if he saw that. He already hated the fact that I was a Cop. My mind wandered back to the incident earlier when my eyes caught the crescent moon shaped scars on my neck. There were 3 of them there now. 2 on the right side and one on the left. Not to mention the 4 on my arms. I seemed to be a magnet for the damn beasts.

I couldn't believe that it was just about this time last year that my world changed forever. What had been meant to be a quick visit home to watch basketball and visit with family turned into a disaster as Bella arrived from her date in a fearful fury, fooling Dad with her little act, but not fooling me. Oh how I wished I never got it out of her. Don't get me wrong, I love my baby sister, and there isn't anything I wouldn't do for her, but life before vampires was a much easier life. Watching supernatural used to be a fun way to pass the weekend, and now it was stress inducing. What other supernatural beings could be alive if Vampire's roam the earth?

I had cornered Bella in her room, where she had confessed to being hunted by a Psychopath, and said that she needed to leave so the Dad and I would be safe. Of course I wouldn't let her leave alone, so she dropped the vampire bomb on me, trying to convince me that I would be no help. I should have called her crazy, I should have been more skeptical, but I had already noticed some weird things about her boyfriend and his family, even remembering the weird phase Bella went through, having read the books she brought home of the old tribal legends. The ones that Rachel used to tell me when I visited the reservation. It was like all the pieces fell into place, and I found myself on a car trip the Phoenix, which ended in my first of many vampire bites, that one on my right arm.

The second bite happened at Bella's birthday party. Jasper, one of her boyfriends 'brothers' went crazy when she got a papercut. Me being the idiot sister that I am, tried to use myself as a human shield. Earning my second arm bite. They sucked the venom out both times, but I guess there are only so many times that that can happen, because that was when I started to notice myself developing my new 'gift'. People not being able to say no to me. While I in no way was turning into a vampire I was able to survive my first vampire attack in Seattle, my hometown, without any vampire assistance. I had been shocked when she stopped drinking and sucked the venom back out as I had asked. Even more shocked when she ripped off her own head at my request. Of course, that all ended up being too good to be true as I had a waterfall of blood come out of my nose, and a huge migraine. I ended up getting a blood transfusion and spending a day in the hospital. I don't know why the vampires seem to like seattle, but the world is a whole lot scarier when you know exactly what's going on. I could have moved, I should have moved, but I couldn't just leave the entire city's population behind defenseless. That is why I joined the police force, to defend the defenceless. That is what my name meant, Alexandra, defender of men.

When I finally reached Forks I didn't see my dad's car in the driveway, but I did see one that I didn't recognise. Parking behind Bella's truck, I walked inside to see Bella, Alice and Jake all arguing in the kitchen.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Jake knocked into my shoulder as he stormed out of the kitchen slamming the front door shut as he left. I fell into the wall from the sheer force of it, and looked up dizzily "ow" I muttered. Still waiting for an answer I gave Bella a pointed look.

"Jacob just told Edward that I was dead and he's going to Italy to try and kill himself." She said quickly, like if she didn't take a long time saying it then it wouldn't be real.

"Um… what?" I asked thoroughly confused. It had been a long day, and it didn't appear to be getting shorter anytime soon. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the wall Jake had knocked me in to.

"My brother Edward is going to see the Volturi to beg them to take his life because he believes that Bella killed herself due to his leaving," Alice's bell like voice tinkled into the empty space left in the room.

"Why the hell do we care what Dickward is up to Bella? He practically killed you himself by leaving you in that forest?" I said exasperatedly opening my eyes to give her a half hearted glare. "...And why the hell would he think you killed yourself?" My glare becoming full hearted and my voice getting hard with anger and I looked to bella for an explanation stepping forward.

"Well you see…" She started looking at Alice desperately.

"I had a vision of Bella jumping off a cliff" Alice began.

"-Recreationally-" Bella cut in hastily.

"-This afternoon and she never resurfaced. I came here to see what happened and my sister Rose told Edward what I was doing even though she was expressedly told not to tell Edward anything." Alice finished as though Bella never interrupted, only slight irritation in her voice. Like I should have known exactly what happened already. Alice is nice and all, but I don't think she appreciated the Dickward comment.

"You mean to tell me," I started turning my polite gaze to Bella from Alice fuming " That you jumped off of a cliff in this weather… recreationally?!" I exclaimed. My voice getting louder to the point that I was yelling in exasperation toward the end. Bells had the decency to wince. "What the hell Bella?! I thought you were doing better? I thought you.." I trailed off losing my anger as the sadness began to creep back in thinking of my zombie like sister months before.

"I am better," She insisted coming up and placing a hand on my shoulder. I looked into her eyes and I could see the hope that I would believe her, but no deceit in them. "I need to do this tho Al, I can't just leave him to die." She said in such desperation that I found myself nodding.

"Dad is going to kill me…" I muttered making my way back outside. "Let's take my car" I stated, resigned. Alice and Bella rushed out behind me, Alice disappearing along with my keys, and reappearing in my drivers seat.

"Did you even leave a note?" I asked climbing into my passenger seat. Bella shook her head from the back seat. "You at least owe him a text then" I said grumpily as Alice blanked out.

"Here," She said thrusting her keys into my hand. Take Carlile's car back to our old house, I'll meet you there, we can't leave it here."

I rose my eyebrow doing as she said. Half wondering if they were planning on leaving me behind. It wouldn't matter if they did, I knew the general area of where they were heading, I could follow them. As I pulled into the Cullen's old driveway I saw my car pull in behind me and scrambled in. Alice barely slowed down for me.

"I hate to be a Debbie downer over here, but It takes take over 15 hours to get to Italy, what makes you guys think this won't be a wasted trip?" I asked resting my head back and closing my eyes as Alice spread dangerously to the airport. It had been a long day. Days with vampires always seemed longer than they actually were.

"It won't." Alice said with confidence. Internally I just rolled my eyes before drifting off to sleep. When I agreed to watch Bella I was not expecting another one of her stupid supernatural Russian roulette type trips. I thought that we got rid of those when Dickward left. I guess that was just wishful thinking. I should have known that we couldn't escape it when the vampire apocalypse came to Seattle.


End file.
